


Hannipanties

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Developing Relationship, Discussions of Underwear, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hannibal wears sexy underwear, M/M, Season/Series 01, Teasing, Top Will Graham, crack fic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Will finds out just what type of underwear Hannibal wears.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Hannipanties

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by a behind the scenes photo of Mads/Hannibal wearing some very small, very sexy underwear.

Will and Hannibal were just finishing up a nice dinner at Hannibal's place. They had known each other for the last few months. Hannibal was Will's "unofficial" therapist and Will would see Hannibal for his weekly therapy sessions but if anything they had developed a unique friendship. Hannibal had invited Will over to his place a few times for dinner and Will gladly accepted. Hannibal enjoyed cooking and entertaining and Will very much enjoyed the food and the company. He had never eaten so well and had this good of conversation in his life. He really enjoyed spending time with Hannibal and he knew Hannibal felt the same.

As intense and serious as their conversations were, Will longed to joke around with Hannibal or at least talk about lighter subjects. Will needed a break from his job and the nightmares. Everything always had to be so serious with him. He knew they had an intellectual and emotional connection but he could sense there was something else. It was something neither of them could bring up. Neither of them could mention the elephant in the room, that they had been attracted to each other for some time now but neither of them were willing to do anything about it.

Will could tell that Hannibal had developed an attraction towards him pretty much right when they met. He could tell by the way Hannibal looked at him and how he always tried to be near him. He had even noticed on several occasions that Hannibal had an erection that he was hiding during their therapy sessions. It had also happened to Will a few times too but he didn't try to hide it. If anything, he enjoyed watching Hannibal trying to avert his gaze away from his crotch.

Will wasn't sure when he became attracted to Hannibal but it must have been pretty early on. Since neither of them were going to do anything about it though, there was just flirting, and a lot of teasing. Will really enjoyed teasing Hannibal. He knew what he was doing as he walked around Hannibal's office showing off his body and marking his scent all over Hannibal's things. He remembered the time that Hannibal inhaled into his neck and took in his scent. He knew this was not normal behavior even if Hannibal tried to play it cool. He knew Hannibal knew what he smelled like and how he enjoyed it.

Will sometimes wondered if all the teasing and flirting would lead to anything but he was also perfectly fine with the way things were. He enjoyed his friendship with Hannibal. He sensed Hannibal felt the same and was also hesitant to start something with him, even though the attraction was there. It sort of became a game between the two of them.

*****

Hannibal went into the kitchen to put the final touches on the dessert. Will was polishing off his glass of wine in the dining room. Between the two of them they had finished two bottles of wine. Hannibal opened the second bottle on the condition that Will would spend the night in the guest room if he was too inebriated to drive. 

Will was pretty relaxed, maybe even drunk. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good and he didn't want the feeling to stop. So when Hannibal offered him a glass of dessert liquor, he accepted it. 

He had made sure his dogs were taken care of for the night before he headed over to Hannibal's. He had also done this the previous times he came over to Hannibal's. He wasn't sure what he expected but it was a long drive late at night and it was inevitable that he would eventually have to stay over. Maybe he secretly wanted to. Maybe he asked Hannibal to open that second bottle of wine so he'd have to stay over.

The creme brulee with fresh cream and blackberries was delicious. Will polished off his glass of dessert liquor and Hannibal poured him another glass. Will felt so comfortable with Hannibal from being so well taken care of and from the alcohol, he took this chance to lighten up the conversation. The conversation during dinner had been enjoyable but also quite serious. He was feeling a bit frisky and was in the mood to tease Hannibal. He knew Hannibal secretly liked it and Will was ready to have some fun, maybe even watch Hannibal squirm a little. Will felt like he was the one in control.

"Hannibal, can I asked you something?" It had been something he had wondered about the last couple of weeks but never felt the right opportunity to ask. The alcohol was helping. He wasn't sure if Hannibal would like this question.

"Of course, Will, anything." Hannibal seemed pretty well composed as usual but seemed slightly more relaxed. It looked like he had loosened his tie just a bit and Will could notice just a slight flush in his cheeks. Maybe the alcohol they had drank had effected him as well.

"When you came over to my place to feed my dogs when I was out of town, did you steal a pair of my underwear from my drawer?" Will tried not to laugh, he mostly just wanted to see Hannibal's reaction. 

"No Will, why would you think such a thing?" Hannibal was very good at not showing emotion but Will could detect just a hint of guiltiness.

"Well, it seemed that a pair was missing, but I'm sure I was just imagining things." Will gave Hannibal a knowing look but Hannibal looked back at him unfazed. Will decided to drop the subject. He could tell Hannibal was not having fun and wasn't going to admit anything. He did wonder though what Hannibal did with his pair of underwear. It was something he was ashamed to admit that he may have fantasized about.

"Will, I've seen you in your underwear before and I know you wear boxers. What would I want with a pair of boxers, they are not even sexy underwear." Hannibal said completely seriously.

"And what would you know about sexy underwear, Dr. Lecter?" Will gave Hannibal a mischevious look. He guessed Hannibal wanted to play the game after all.

"I'm just pointing out that there are sexier styles of underwear than cotton boxers that are made for men, Will."

"Oh really, and let me guess Dr. Lecter, you probably wear one of these sexy styles of underwear." Will was not surprised that Hannibal was probably even pretentious about his underwear.

"Will, I hardly think this conversation is appropriate. Why are we discussing underwear?" Hannibal said trying to look as bored as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but maybe it is because I have recently possibly had a pair stolen from me." Will said with sarcasm.

"Will…." Hannibal scolded.

"You never answered me. What underwear do you wear that is so superior?" Will was genuinely getting curious about it.

"I think it is worth investing in underwear of the highest quality. I prefer to have only the finest materials against my most intimate areas. And if you must know, Will, I would consider them quite sexy." Hannibal gave Will a subtle smile letting him know he could play this game too.

Will was very intrigued. It wasn't something he had really thought of until now and now he desperately needed to know.

"May I see them?" Will asked boldly. Will knew there was a lot he could get away with Hannibal but he was definitely taking a risk. He wasn't sure if Hannibal would go for this.

"Will, I think you've had too much to drink tonight. After dessert, I will bring you some water and show you to the guest room so you can get some rest."

"You've seen me in my underwear, now I'd like to see you in yours. Quid pro quo." Will reasoned. It certainly made sense after having a few drinks. 

"Fine, Will, quid pro quo. I will let you have a peek at my underwear." Hannibal laughed a little at Will's clever reasoning.

Hannibal stood up from his chair and moved to the side to stand in front of Will just a few feet from him. Hannibal was dressed in a full suit, minus the jacket. Will took a long sip of his drink getting ready for the show. He thought whatever it was he would find Hannibal's underwear amusing. He did not know what to expect but the anticipation was killing him.

Hannibal slowly untucked his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his pants down a bit to reveal a bit of his thighs, his dress shirt still completely covering his underwear. Will did not imagine that Hannibal would be this fit under all those layers of clothing. Will suddenly felt his pants getting a bit tighter at the sight of Hannibal's thighs. Maybe this wasn't going to be a fun game and Will would just end up with a painful boner.

Hannibal turned around slowly and lifted up his shirt to reveal his backside. Will gasped to see Hannibal's ass in his underwear. His ass was amazing and Hannibal was telling the truth, the underwear were very sexy. They were a silvery color and slightly transparent. They were tight and just barely covered his ass cheeks. They indeed looked very silky and soft and Will wished he could reach out and touch them.

"Like what you see, Will?" Hannibal said flirtatiously.

"Very much." Will said a little breathlessly.

Hannibal started to pull his pants up until Will stopped him. "Wait, I want to see the front."

"Are you sure, Will?" Hannibal warned.

Will took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure Hannibal."

Hannibal turned around slowly and gracefully to reveal the front of the undies. Hannibal's cock was very hard and apparently stretching the panties to it's limits. The head of his penis was peeking out of the top of the waistband just a bit and glistened when the light hit it revealing that the tip was wet. Hannibal quickly covered it with his shirt. It all happened in a couple of seconds.

Will watched raptly the whole time and wished it hadn't happened so fast. He wished it could have lasted longer, he wanted to see more. He could feel his whole body heating up and felt that he was about to break into a sweat.

Hannibal pulled his pants up quickly and arranged his outfit until it was perfect again. He took his seat and took a couple of small bites of his desert and sipped on his liquor. He looked very calm but very pleased with himself. Will took a big swig of his liquor. He was right, it wasn't funny like he had anticipated. It was actually one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, and now he was left with a very hard, painful boner.

"So, Will, what did you think of the underwear?" Hannibal said casually with a slight grin on his face.

Will couldn't believe Hannibal was so composed. He knew what he saw and Hannibal definitely had a very large erection. Is this what he had been hiding during their therapy sessions? No wonder he had crossed his legs. This would have been very obvious.

"They are very nice but they might be a size too small." Will said almost choking on his drink.

"They are intended to be fitted. Despite what it looks like, they are very comfortable. They give the right amount of support and the material is very thin and breathable. It almost feels like they are not there. I think you should give them a try, Will. I have an unused pair that I can give you."

"No, thank you." Will let out a small cough to clear his throat. "I think I will stick to boxers. No offense, they look great on you but this is just not my style." Will tried to look as calm as possible but he knew Hannibal could read right through him.

Will was now feeling a bit ashamed that he had asked to see Hannibal's underwear. He got a taste of his own medicine. The tables were turned and now Hannibal was teasing him. Hannibal was now the one who had control.

They finished their desserts and liquor in silence. Will could not stop thinking of Hannibal in those damn underpants. He was still painfully hard and tried to squeeze his legs together to give himself some relief.

Hannibal cleared the table once they were done. He went to the kitchen and came back shortly.

"It is getting late, Will. I will show you to the guest room."

"The guest room?"

"Of course, Will. Were you expecting something else?" 

"No, Hannibal. The guest room is fine." He said feeling embarrassed that he had even hinted at anything else.

Hannibal walked Will upstairs to the guest room. Will could see that Hannibal's room was right across the hallway. He looked over to Hannibal's room and then back to the guest room before they both walked into the room. Will sat on the bed as Hannibal put out a fresh pair of pajama pants, and a t-shirt.

"Please make yourself comfortable. And let me know if you need anything. I'm just across the hallway. Good night, Will."

"Good night, Hannibal." Hannibal left the room closing the door behind him.

*****

Will tossed and turned but could not fall asleep. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Hannibal in those tight, sheer underwear with his erection peeking out. Those damn Hannipanties! Hannibal had teased him mercilessly tonight. Much more relentlessly than he had ever teased Hannibal. The worst part was Will realized he was the one who started it, he brought this on himself. Now, all he could think about is how badly he wanted Hannibal.

To make matters worse his own erection would not subside. He thought about touching himself, that would certainly relieve him and allow him to sleep, but he knew it was not a possibility in Hannibal's guest room. Hannibal would be able to smell it and would know right away what he had done and why. He thought about taking a shower in the en suite but Hannibal would probably know what he was up to and somehow still detect it. He just laid there trying to not put his hand on his cock.

Will thought about just waiting it out, drinking some water, waiting until he was sober enough to drive home. This was certainly a possibility. He could go home and jerk off thinking about Hannibal in the underwear and this whole episode would be over. 

Instead he did the unexpected. He got out of bed and walked towards Hannibal's room instinctually. Once he got to the door, he wasn't sure what he was going to ask Hannibal. Maybe for some medicine to sleep? Maybe for some coffee to drive home? He knew what he wanted but he tried to wipe that thought from his head. There was no way he could ask Hannibal for that.

He knocked at Hannibal's door and waited. At first, he heard nothing and he could tell the lights were off. Probably, Hannibal had already fallen asleep and maybe hadn't even thought of him. This made Will incredibly sad. Maybe Hannibal didn't want him after all. Then he finally heard Hannibal's voice and saw the lights come on.

"Will, please come in." Hannibal said in his deep, accented voice.

Will opened the door to find Hannibal laying on the bed in his underwear, his erection poking out from the top. Will got a better look at him this time and took in the sight of his whole body. Hannibal was very attractive and Will wanted him so badly. He could no longer deny his attraction to him. They made eye contact and looked at each other with lust. Finally, all the eye fucking would turn into actual fucking. 

"Fuck, Hannibal. You're gorgeous. I want you so badly. Were you waiting for me?"

"Always. I've wanted you, Will, since we first met."

They were both finally able to admit how much they wanted each other after many months of tiptoeing around it. Will crossed the threshold to get on top of Hannibal and kiss him. It was their first kiss and probably not what either of them imagined. It was desperate, and sloppy and it didn't last long as their erections were pressed up together and they both wanted more. Will knew he would have to properly kiss him later when they weren't so desperate and horny. He hoped there would be many more opportunities.

Will got off of Hannibal just enough to take off the pajama pants and t-shirt Hannibal had given him. He wasn't wearing underwear underneath. Hannibal took off his underwear even though they had not been hiding much. Will took a good look at the underwear that had started everything and felt grateful. He then looked at Hannibal who was laying back with his large erection up against his belly. He looked right back at Will, pupils blown wide.

Hannibal then reached over to hand Will a condom and some lube from his nightstand.

"I've already prepared myself for you while I was waiting, Will. I'm ready."

"Did you know I would come?"

"I had hoped. I was starting to get worried. It felt like I was waiting for you forever."

Will put on the condom the fastest he ever had and lubed up. He kissed Hannibal, this time more gently, as he entered him.

The sensation was overwhelming and he tried to keep himself calm so he would not come right away. Once he was all the way in, he began to thrust slowly. 

It felt heavenly to be in Hannibal's body. The way Hannibal looked at him, the way he reacted by moaning with each thrust, by wrapping his legs around Will, by embracing him with his whole body, by whispering to Will how much he has wanted him. He could tell Hannibal would be a fantastic lover for him. They seemed to fit together perfectly. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this wanted.

They were so blissed out and into each other that neither of them wanted to change positions. They were in the perfect position to kiss each other and look into each other's eyes while fucking. They didn't want it to end but soon enough they were both close. Will reached between them to stroke Hannibal. He wasn't going to last much longer. They came together both moaning loudly and crying out each other's names. He wouldn't have waited this long if he knew how wonderful it would be with Hannibal.

Will stayed on top of Hannibal and kissed him until he felt himself starting to soften. He didn't want to part from him.

"You were wonderful darling. I loved every second of it." Hannibal said to Will. Will could see the tears welling in Hannibal's eyes.

Will kissed the tears away from the corner of Hannibal's eyes. "So were you. I never imagined it would feel this good with you. It was perfect." Will wanted to cry too but he had to be the strong one.

Will finally pulled out and cleaned the both of them with a washcloth Hannibal had left on the nightstand.

They both fell into a deep sleep shortly after that in each other's arms. Will slept so soundly next to Hannibal and woke up just after dawn feeling very refreshed. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to go back home to tend to his dogs before going to work later that morning.

He made his way back to the guest room to change back into his clothes from the night before. He left the pajama pants and t-shirt neatly folded on the dresser where Hannibal had left them. He made the bed and then made his way back to Hannibal's room to say goodbye.

Hannibal was still sleeping soundly and Will gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have to go?" Hannibal said as he was just waking up. Hannibal looked up at Will and his hair was just a little bit messy, he looked adorable. Will wanted so badly to crawl back into bed with him.

"Yes, I have to feed my dogs and go to work."

"Call me after work. Will you, darling? I'd love to see you again as soon as possible. Hopefully, tonight if you'd like."

"Of course, Hannibal. I'd love to see you tonight. But one more thing, I don't think I can be your patient anymore."

"You weren't, Will. We were just having conversations. Oh…and Will, please take my underwear. I saw how you were looking at them." He handed Will the infamous Hannipanties. "Quid pro quo, a pair of yours for a pair of mine."

"Even Steven." Will said as he took the underwear from Hannibal. "I knew you took a pair of mine." Hannibal just looked at him with a cute, mischevious smile.

He gave Hannibal one last kiss and then headed back home. He couldn't wait to see him again that night.


End file.
